bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 2
Old West is a sockpuppet of Seth Tomasino/Goodfellas90 Posted more about this on Jenny's talk page but just to make sure you see it. I filed a Checkuser request, and posted on The Tom's talk page over on MafiaWiki. I was as nice about it as I could possibly be in hopes that he'll listen this time. I'm not expecting him to since he didn't last time, but hopefully if the checkuser gets completed he'll take Uberfuzzy's word that it's the same guy. McJeff (talk this way)/ 08:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion request I requested to be promoted to admin on the Community Noticeboard Request for promotion McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Read more? Hey, do you know what's up with this whole 'Read More' buisness on every page? Is that an editor or Wikia doing it? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Any page, at the very bottom. I think it's Wikia. Tom's page, for example, has Read More at the bottom. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, alright, thanks. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, I don't see why not. I think maybe the OC limit should be 2 or 3 this time. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages I asked Jenny, but she didn't know and told me to ask you. How do you archive pages? I'm not asking for you to do it for me, I want to know how to do it so I can do it myself when I need to. Or is it only a thing beauracrats and admins can do? ♥Scarly♥ 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and do it. It's a little confusing, but I suppose it's better to learn by doing. ♥Scarly♥ 22:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I sort of just took the quotes from Bully Wiki when it showed them, that's ok, right? Just checking. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:All this recent arguing Bullyrocks! and G4MEM4STER started arguing over whether Call of Duty was a good game. I didn't really want to block anyone before Christmas (Yes, I'm too 'sweet') so I told them to stop, and the next person to mention more arguments would be blocked. Bullyrocks! wanted to leave the Wiki to stop the fighting, and then G4MEM4STER said 'Goodbye jerk!' so I blocked him for 3 days. That's what happened. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 15:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my newest blog post. It's important for everyone to read it. SirLinkalot96 01:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Dan, do you have a youtube account? I told Jenny my youtube account username, so we could talk about important stuff, (or not so important things), away from the wiki. I thought youtube would have to do, because I'm not ok with giving anyone on here my email address. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : OhSnapIzaChibi. (No full stop at the end.) I don't upload videos, so you won't find me in a search. But, if you copy and paste that into the message thing, it will get to me. :D ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 18:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Heya Dan. I didn't know you practiced the Muslim religion! That's cool. In school, people who follow the religion are supposed to go to Jerusalem or something at least once in their lifetime. Or was that Judiaism... I can't remember. How long have you practiced it for? SirLinkalot96 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's cool. I'm a Unitarian (a form of Protestant) how do you like it so far? SirLinkalot96 14:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 So, what made you decide to convert to Islam? Kingofawosmeness777 06:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Religious views, why else would someone convert to Islam? Dan the Man 1983 10:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, but you said you were a Christian before. I was just thinking that maybe someone convinced you, or maybe you read the Qu'aran or somthing. 15:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That was me, forgot to sign in. Kingofawosmeness777 15:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No, no one convinced me, and I was a non practicing Christian. I converted after reading a lot about Islam and the beliefs and rituals of the religion. Dan the Man 1983 18:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Because I can, too... You're boring. JOIN US DAN, JOIN US (in OCs). *Creepy...* [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Cause you don't make an OC =( He could be named Dan and sparkle. A lot. Sure, but I feel kinda bad, making you archive things. I'll try to learn how. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Aw, c'mon! You can do it! That's now my Wiki new year's resloution. (Wow, I'm late on that). To get you to make an OC. I'll help you!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Boxing The greatest Boxer who ever lived in my opinion is a tie between German Boxer Max Schmeling who was heavyweight champion and beat Joe Louis in a match and John L. Sullivan the last heavywieght champion who fought bare knuckle under London Prize Ringe Rules. I tend to like Boxers from the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Kingofawosmeness777 16:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, he was a great fighter. I think he had almost 200 fights and won like 160. Kingofawosmeness777 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What Happened? I noticed Jeff isn't listed as admin anymore, did something happen? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 17:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This Would Make Sense... I was looking through A-bomb's talk page on Bully Wiki, and I saw something rather interesting. I looked at the times these messages were posted and it would make sense he would immediatley log out, then log back in as another account. This is a string of messages between At0micb0mb123, Bullyrocks!, and Hal the Cheese Burger. And look at the times they were posted: Why is there always a verbal war with the Army and the Marines? We're all American. I think I was the only Marine in Afghanistan who actually respected the Army. What do you think? At0micb0mb123 17:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Idk dude. In my opinion they're all heroes. Bullyrocks! 17:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Agreed. At0micb0mb123 17:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Army sucks! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No they don't. At0micb0mb123 17:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Then why do they suck? Burn!!! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude, your starting to get on my nerves. I respect your opinion but seriously it's un-American to say the Army sucks. Like the Marine Corp, but show some respect to those Army guys out there. At0micb0mb123 17:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Look, you can state your opinion but its a fact that the army sucks. Hal The Cheese Burger 17:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't fight. Everyone has opnions, and these here are basically ALL opinions. Just make sure this doesn't get into a fight or something. Thanks, JennyVincent 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cheese Burger. No more wars. It's an opinion. Bullyrocks! 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Jenny. I don't even know who this guy is. At0micb0mb123 17:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Those were all messages I copied and pasted. The times these are posted are almost minutes apart from each other. Do you think this is evidence? SirLinkalot96 19:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Hmmmmmmm, I am not so sure now. Look at the messages at 17:41 and 17:42. It takes more then a minute to log out, log in as someone else and post another message. Dan the Man 1983 20:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that got me thinking to. Even that they are responding minutes appart proves nothing. Sometimes when me and Jenny are talking, we respond with in minutes of each other. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you reckon we should keep his talkpage access open so he could explain? Dan the Man 1983 20:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's true, sometimes when I'm not being lazy, it takes about a minute for Scarly and I to reply to each other. Dan, you're right. I think we should leave it open. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe Scarly can use her tools hehe. Dan the Man 1983 20:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Really? *Gets all teary and emotional* Ok, someone explain to me how to do it. I'll log on to youtube, if you don't want to tell me on here. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Go to block log and click on change block. From then on just tick Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked, and then just click on reblock this user with these settings. Dan the Man 1983 20:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Done! I kept your reason, and added that he can use his own talkpage. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Logging out and back in doesn't really take that long. I have an alternate account on Wikipedia ("McJeff Alternate"), and it takes me about 15 seconds total to switch from one username to the other if I have to manually enter the password. If I'm using Firefox and have the password autosaved, more like 5 seconds. There's another way too, although I don't want to post it in case it gives someone who didn't know about it an idea. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I still think logging in and posting a new message under a different name would take more then a minute though. I guess we should give him a time limit, say a few days so he can explain or apologise. If he doesn't, he is blocked for good. Dan the Man 1983 21:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I just proved it doesn't take more than a minute to log out and post, and mostly their posts are 2-3 minutes apart allowing for time to write the reply. Check the history of my talk page. I'm now convinced they're the same person. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :You gotta admit though that he replied to that very sharpish? However I have done some research, everywhere AB edits on Wikia, Hal the Cheeseburger is there, and they keep arguing and fighting. :Atomics talk page at Mafia wiki and HalTCB's talk pae at Mafia wiki :Atomic's talk page at Red Dead wiki, if you look at history, Hal is sending the abuse messages, and HalTCB's talk page at Red Dead wiki. :I think that is pretty good evidence that they're the same user. Argument is on every he is/they're on. For that, I am locking his talkpage and he is blocked for good. Dan the Man 1983 21:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hold on, there is more. Atomic's talkpage at Fallout wiki where suprise suprise, Hal is mentioned. Hal's edit to Atomic's talkpage on Fallout wiki. So that is practically nearly every wiki he edits at. Dan the Man 1983 21:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::OMG, it does look that way, doesn't it? I feel so stupid now, for thinking it could be some kind of mistake... my good judgement in people really is failing... ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh don't worry, you're a good admin :) Dan the Man 1983 22:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sent you a message by email. Something that may be a possibility. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay will check and reply there. Dan the Man 1983 22:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::It isn't that. It's just over a year ago and a half ago, something really bad happened in my life. Normally I'm a good judge of character. But, since that thing happened, I've been way off. Realising that just touched a emotional nerve. Nothing to worry about. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind talking about it. I saw the message you removed, and, it wasn't that. Nothing that bad, but bad for me. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :What was it? Relationship split? Dan the Man 1983 22:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :No, it's not. Could we talk about it on youtube through messages? I don't want everyone seeing it, and feeling sorry for me, because that will make me feel worse. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I am on there now watching some girl's stupid videos anyways. Dan the Man 1983 22:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I Have Suspicions.. Hey, I have suspicions that At0mic may have another ''sockpuppet. Remember G4MEM4STER? They were arguing and all this crap? Well, maybe A-bomb used another account to create drama for fun, but I don't know. And At0mic left a message on Jenny's talk page a while back to give G4MEM4STER's account to him for him to disable. I know it may sound insufficient but still. I left a message on McJeff's talk page asking for him to run a check user on that account. SirLinkalot96 01:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Question Do you think I'm experienced enough to become an admin tho? I need to know before I post a request on the community board. SirLinkalot96 19:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :I cannot judge that, what I can judge is whether you should be one or not. Dan the Man 1983 19:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need experiance, I only got to be a Admin because I'm online during times when no one else is... XP kidding! (But, seriously, I think that might be one of the reasons...) :I like to think it's because I spend a lot of time on this site, am responsible, have never been blocked, and have a understanding of the rules. '♦''' [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 20:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : Re: Help Yeah, I read them, but there's one thing I have to disagree with that I wanted to ask you about, and it's regarding the inclusion of adult content...mind you, there is no mutilating or any descriptions of how the sexual activity is happening, but blood, broken bones, and relationships are common in high school and above. Maybe further on in the story, I'd include a few cases of murder, but it won't be just for the sake of including mature content. Which leads to my question: Would it be okay if I include a disclaimer before writing my story? After all, it would be the reader's fault if he's young and still decides to read onwards after seeing the disclaimer. Hua Xiong 20:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :No, murder is not suitable for fanfiction in a school setting. Dan the Man 1983 20:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ::That's true, but I forgot to mention, my story takes place in college rather than school, and the heroine gets mixed up with criminals and gangs around the whole city itself rather than her university. If that's still inappropriate though, then that's fine. I can do without it. Hua Xiong 20:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Blocking of Bullyrocks Charitwo never actually ran the checkuser and confirmed that Bullyrocks is a sock of at0micb0mb. I unblocked. But then i thought I better first apologize for wheel-warring and then ask if you contacted them over email about it and got confirmation that way. Unless you already have I'm going to put in a checkuser request on At0micb0mb123, Hal The Cheese Burger, G4MEM4STER, and Bullyrocks!. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Check your talkpage, the user I am on about is a member of the Vandalism and Spam task force on Wikia. I do not know if they have checkuser rights or not. But why would he say that Bullyrocks! is a sock of AB. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I indeffed KOA I probably should've brought it up with you and Jenny first, but whatever. I'm the one that tried to teach the dude how to get along and he wouldn't listen to me. I changed KOA's block to an indefinite (not infinite, not a ban) block because, as far as I've seen, he never once stopped his "I'm rich and smug" routine, and he spent a lot of time antagonizing you personally, bragging about how he was a capitalist etc... So I left his talk page open and said I'd unblock him as soon as he agreed to drop the routine, but that if he came back and started it again, he'd be gone for good. McJeff (talk this way)/ 11:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Why have you deleted his blog? Dan the Man 1983 11:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request on Communityboard Do you think I'm experienced enough to be an administrator? I need to know before I post a request on the community noticeboard. SirLinkalot96 20:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Whoops, I didn't see your response. Sorry. SirLinkalot96 20:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, can you request a checkuser report on Shadowking1224 and KOA? I believe they may be the same person. I'm asking you to do this because I don't know who to ask since Charitwo was rude to me and wouldn't do the checkuser on G4MEM4STER for me. Here's my evidence: *Both have not-so-great spelling *Both claim to be from the same town *And Shadowking1224 requested you on Bully Wiki of why KOA was blocked, which is a common thing for socks to do, which is ask why their sockpuppeteer was blocked. Anyways, can you request a checkuser for me? I don't know who will run one for me. SirLinkalot96 22:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will contact Wikia regarding a checkuser. Dan the Man 1983 ::Okay I requested a checkuser on both, results will take a few days to come back. You'll know if they're the same user when I block them both. Dan the Man 1983 22:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Dan, is it ok for me to vote to, on Link's admin request? I thought I would ask, because I thought it was just bureaucrats that could vote to decide. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Where did you request the checkuser? I want to know so I can ask for myself in the future. SirLinkalot96 00:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, it would OFFICIALLY make sense if Shadowking1224 and KOA were the same person cuz they're both on KOA's very own knockoff Bully Wiki. Wait a sec, 'Shadow'''KING' and 'KING'ofawesomeness' It's starting to make sense.. SirLinkalot96 00:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) SirLinkalot96 :It is, but I will see what Wikia tells me before I take action. Dan the Man 1983 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dan Sorry about yesterday Dan, I was just being immature and I didn't mean to offend you -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 19:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you should give a reason why KOA was blocked on his userpage, like you did with A-bomb. SirLinkalot96 20:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :He doesn't need one, he knows why he was blocked. Dan the Man 1983 20:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) A Blocked User I had to block this user, because as I was deleting their inappropriate spam, more was coming through. They even posted a inappropriate comment on my userpage. I set the block at one week, is that long enough? If not, could you change it to the right amount of blocking time? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly]]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Danny boy, I clearly missed something. I was in school. What was it with this guy 'I slept with your mom' or something like that? What did he do to get himself blocked? I noticed that he commented on my blog 'Opinions?' and that you said on his talk page that he was also blocked for unacceptable behavior. What did he do or say? I like to be informed, cuz I have no clue what's going on. Thank you for reading. SirLinkalot96 18:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :DO NOT call me that. I hate it. Dan the Man 1983 18:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, Dan. Won't do it again. I was just being goofy. But with all seriousness, what happened with the guy? SirLinkalot96 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :::He added variations of "I slept with your mom last night" all over the wiki. Based on the spelling and the MO I'm guessing it was KOA again. God what a goober that boy is. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) BLocked I know you'll just undo this and I don't really care, but I blocked you for your "Allah is the only God worth worshipping" comment. Religious intolerance isn't any more acceptable than racism. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) O Hai Hello, KOA just contacted me on Mafia wiki, asking for another chance, saying that the sockpuppet thing and rich boy attitude is behind him. He said that he's asking me because he knew that you, McJeff, and Scarly would say no. Personally, I wouldn't let him back on here. Sockpuppetry is one of the worst offenses that you could commit on Wikia, and he did it. So if you want to check out the message, here's the link: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SirLinkalot96 Peace. SirLinkalot96 18:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Pff, I'm drawn on the wall. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 19:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::The answer is a plain and simple NO Dan the Man 1983 19:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly. Who's to say he won't come on here and "forget" and start trolling again? Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 19:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. I wouldn't have let him back on either. He'll just do it again. SirLinkalot96 00:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Reply to your message. Don't do this Dan, seriously I don't need it. I have told you how difficult things are for me via youtube. You completely took what I said out of context. I was talking about that time you told Link that he would know if the story went to far when you blocked him for a few days. I told you of this. I'm not saying that you are like that all the time, but I have seen that on some occasions that you come across that way. I didn't say it to start a fight, I was asked about my thoughts on how things could be change, so I said them. I'm going to forget about the whole fight thing, because bitterness isn't good for anyone. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 23:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC)